Servant of Evil
by Kumira
Summary: Shinji et Rei Ikari sont des jumeaux, séparés depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Le jour de son quatorzième anniversaire, Rei devient la princesse du royaume de Nerv et Shinji veille sur elle en tant que serviteur. Nés à une époque de conflits, chacun d'eux devra faire face aux blessures meurtrières du coeur. (Shinji/Rei ; Kaworu x Shinji) (Family/Romance/Drama)


**Notes : Cet OS est inspiré par la chanson "Servant of Evil" de Vocaloid. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous conseille de faire un petit tour sur Youtube avant ou après avoir lu le présent écrit ~ Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^O^/**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Neon Genesis Evangelion (propriété de GAINAX). Si c'était le cas, Kaworu arrêterait de mourir tout le temps.**

~ Servant of Evil ~

 _._

 _Ils étaient jumeaux. Shinji et Rei Ikari, fils et fille du roi Gendô et de la reine Yui, souverains d'un royaume nommé Nerv._

 _Malheureusement, peu d'années après l'accouchement, la reine décéda à la suite d'une maladie incurable. Le roi, devenu à moitié fou, sépara les deux enfants : Il garda Rei à ses côtés – elle ressemblait tellement à Yui … – et fit élever Shinji à part, dans le but d'en faire le futur serviteur de sa sœur._

 _Les années passèrent …_

 _Le jour de ses quatorze ans, Rei Ikari prit les rennes du royaumes. En revanche, elle se sentait terriblement vide, comme morte de l'intérieur._

 **Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?**

 **Quel est le but de mon existence ?**

 **Pourquoi mon cœur est-il aussi froid ?**

 **Je ne comprend pas.**

 _Et puis, il réapparut dans sa vie._

 _Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, tous deux ressentirent la puissance de leur lien._

 _Le visage de Shinji s'illumina en la voyant. Rei sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer pour la première fois. Shinji, les yeux brillants, fit quelques pas vers elle. Rei, les joues roses, fit quelques pas vers lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils furent enfin emplis de bonheur._

« Restons ensemble pour toujours. »

 _Les larmes coulèrent ce jour là. Qui aurait pu seulement deviner qu'elles couleraient à nouveau … de désespoir ?_

* * *

La rendre heureuse. C'est tout ce qui comptait à présent aux yeux de Shinji.

Cela était arrivé il y a tellement longtemps et pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement du jour de leur séparation : Il en avait fait d'horribles cauchemars … Il détestait tellement son père pour cette raison.

 **Je sais que je n'ai pas de talent particulier ...**

 **Mais si jamais cela est encore possible ...**

 **Si ma présence peut changer les choses ...**

 **Je voudrais qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais de sourire.**

Rei était son monde. Il ne vivait plus que pour elle, pour la rendre heureuse. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de rester à ses côtés.

La cloche de l'église retentit soudain, le sortant de ses pensées.

Rei, assise, un livre dans les mains, releva la tête vers lui d'un air légèrement impatient. Sa frange bleutée masquait quelque peu ses magnifiques yeux rouges.

Shinji lui sourit.

« Ah, c'est l'heure du thé ! »

 _"Restons ensemble pour toujours."_

* * *

Depuis que Shinji était de retour, Rei ne s'était plus jamais sentie vide. Son cœur s'était réchauffé et le monde autour d'elle commençait enfin à regagner ses couleurs originelles.

La cloche de l'église retentit soudain, la sortant de sa lecture.

Rei releva la tête vers son frère, impatiente. Allait-il encore prononcer ces mots ? Sa frange bleutée bloquait quelque peu son champ de vision mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le voir sourire.

« Ah, c'est l'heure du thé ! » s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune princesse, habituellement inexpressive, lui sourit à son tour.

« Je veux manger de la brioche. »

 _"Restons ensemble pour toujours."_

* * *

 _Deux ans plus tard, la situation économique du royaume était catastrophique. Le peuple mourrait lentement de faim et le mécontentement général faisait de plus en plus de bruit. Malgré cela, la famille royale faisait la sourde oreille. Les taxes augmentaient encore, condamnant les plus pauvres à la mort._

 _Ceux qui osèrent se révolter passèrent à l'échafaud pour servir d'exemple._

 _Toutes ces taxes servirent à organiser un grand bal masqué regroupant les plus grandes familles des royaumes de Nerv, Seele et Wille afin d'améliorer les relations internationales._

 _Le soir de ce fameux bal, une rencontre allait changer le destin des jumeaux à tout jamais._

Shinji soupira, les coudes appuyés contre la rambardes de l'un des balcons de la salle de réception. Être obligé de servir tous ces nobles arrogants était tellement désagréable. En plus, il avait bien remarqué que Rei ne s'amusait pas ! Il n'avait même pas le droit de lui parler en public …

Décidément Gendô ne semblait pas à court d'idées pour jeter l'argent par les fenêtres ! Il manipulait sa fille comme un pantin !

Le garçon frappa son poing contre la pierre.

« Et merde ! »

Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, il regretta automatiquement son geste.

« La nuit est fraîche, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Shinji se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'un homme – plus âgé que lui mais pas de beaucoup – à la chevelure argentée et à l'allure divine. Il portait un costume blanc richement orné et son visage était partiellement couvert par un masque tout aussi blanc, qui ne masquait cependant pas son sourire amical.

-O-oh, hum, _balbutia Shinji_ , oui, vous avez tout à fait raison !

Bon sang … Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'un seul coup, à être nerveux comme ça ?

-Néanmoins, la foule à l'intérieur peut être oppressante, j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Êtes-vous natif de ce pays ? Pour ma part, je viens de Seele.

Shinji ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi quelqu'un lui adressait la parole mais il accepta tout de même de répondre sincèrement.

-Oui, je suis originaire de ce pays …

Les questions et les réponses s'enchaînèrent sans logique particulière. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas dévoilés leur identité respective : après tout ils assistaient à un bal masqué.

Après un certain temps, l'homme s'appuya à son tour contre la rambarde, près de Shinji, et le regarda dans les yeux avant de murmurer :

-J'étais probablement né pour te rencontrer.

La respiration de Shinji se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il était à la fois choqué par ce qu'il voyait – son interlocuteur avait les même yeux que Rei à la différence près que son regard était beaucoup plus doux – et par ce qu'il entendait. Il était passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement de manière assez brusque mais c'est surtout son ton de voix qui fit sauter un battement au cœur du jeune serviteur.

Il avait l'air … tellement sincère.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés prit doucement le visage de Shinji entre ses mains. Ce dernier se sentit paniquer.

-... E-eh ?

-Kaworu.

-J-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Kaworu, c'est mon prénom. Quel est le tien ?

Ce n'était probablement qu'une impression mais le visage de Kaworu semblait à présent plus proche de celui, rouge, de Shinji.

-Je suis … Hum, je veux dire, je m'appelle Shinji.

-Shinji … »

Sa façon de prononcer chaque syllabes de son prénom comme s'il s'en délectait fit frissonner le plus jeune.

Enfin, lorsque les lèvres de Kaworu touchèrent presque expérimentalement celles de Shinji, celui-ci sentit une vague d'émotions différentes et de questionnements déferler en lui.

Une part de son être se demandait pourquoi cet inconnu qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer l'embrassait soudainement, tandis qu'une autre partie de lui clamait que deux hommes ne devraient pas se toucher comme ça. Cependant, la partie de lui la plus bruyante était celle qui hurlait aux deux autres de se taire et d'apprécier ce moment magique (aussi étrange soit il).

Ce n'est que lorsque Kaworu rompit le baiser que Shinji se rendit compte qu'il s'était agrippé à la veste de l'autre. Il la lâcha immédiatement, honteux.

L'homme vêtu de blanc caressa lentement la joue du garçon avant de s'emparer délicatement de sa main gauche pour y déposer un baiser.

« Nous nous reverrons, Shinji. »

Et juste comme ça, il partit, laissant Shinji bouche bée, qui ne tardit pas à tomber au sol, encore sous le choc. Son cœur battait fort : Il l'entendait jusque dans ses oreilles.

Il avait chaud partout et sentait que son visage s'était enflammé.

 **Que … Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?** Se demandait-il, sa main recouvrant ses lèvres encore humides.

 _Un nouveau sentiment naissait en lui._

* * *

Le même soir, Rei était roulée en boule dans son lit. Quel était donc cet homme qu'elle avait surpris avec son frère ? Était-il en train d'essayer de l'attirer loin d'elle ? Allait-elle devoir passer son temps seule, comme avant ?

Son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il se déchirait lentement et rien ne semblait pouvoir changer cela.

Des mots lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _"Restons ensemble pour toujours."_

« Grand frère … _murmura Rei, la voix tremblante._ Ne me laisse pas … s'il-te-plais ... »

 **Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!** Se demandait-elle, ses paumes de main écrasées contre ses yeux dans l'espoir de retenir ses larmes de douleur.

 _Un nouveau sentiment naissait en elle._

* * *

 _Les mois passèrent …_

 _La situation économique empira encore et les anciens murmures du peuple mécontent s'étaient transformés en grognements féroces._

 _Shinji et Rei ne se séparaient pas … mais leurs cœurs ne suivaient plus tout à fait la même direction. Le garçon, bien qu'heureux auprès de sa sœur, aspirait à autre chose : Il voulait revoir le mystérieux inconnu qu'il avait rencontré le soir du bal. La fille, au contraire, aurait tenté de stopper le temps si cela avait pu garder son frère auprès d'elle._

 _Bien entendu, les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas avoués ces sentiments, de peur du rejet de la part de l'autre._

 _Et puis un beau matin, la conseillère royale, Ritsuko Akagi, vint trouver Shinji pour lui remettre une lettre cachetée des insignes royaux de Nerv._

Une demande d'assassinat. Ce n'était la première fois qu'on lui confiait la tâche pénible de tuer un opposant politique.

Shinji fonça les sourcils, se retenant de déchirer l'enveloppe en mille morceaux.

« Encore une demande de mon "père" ?

Ritsuko le regarda quelques instants sans bouger. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des mots glacials prononcés par la princesse : " **Il doit mourir**.". C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendu parler sur ce ton là, elle qui était habituellement si monocorde.

-Non. De votre sœur. »

Shinji écarquilla les yeux. Si sa sœur demandait quelque chose d'aussi radical, la personne à assassiner devait véritablement être terriblement mauvaise. Peut-être même que Rei avait été personnellement agressée par cette personne ! Pendant son enfance ? Probablement !

Pour une fois, c'est avec haine envers cet être humain inconnu et non envers son père qu'il décolla la languette et s'empara de la lettre. Il en lut silencieusement les premières lignes puis, lorsque son regard tomba sur le nom ainsi que la photographie de la personne à assassiner, toute la rage que Shinji avait hâte d'assouvir disparu brusquement.

Le garçon lâcha tous les papiers qui s'éparpillèrent par terre. Il fut prit de tremblements incontrôlables et de spasmes, si bien que Ritsuko fut obligée de le soutenir pour ne pas qu'ils s'écroule. Elle appela son nom plusieurs fois mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le ramener à lui.

La respiration de Shinji se faisait de plus en plus forte et saccadée. Alors qu'il scrutait la photographie de l'homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux vermeils, il éclata en sanglots et poussa un cri strident de désespoir.

 _"Kaworu Nagisa, prince de Seele"_

* * *

A son arrivée dans la pièce, Kaworu le gratifia d'un sourire compatissant.

« Je savais que nous nous reverrions, Shinji Ikari. » déclara-t-il en s'éloignant du piano près duquel il était assit quelques secondes plus tôt.

Face au silence de son futur assassin, Kaworu reprit la parole.

« J'aurais préféré que nos retrouvailles se fassent dans un contexte différent mais, à vrai dire, je suis heureux que cela soit toi et pas un autre qui t'en charge. »

Shinji serra le manche de son couteau sous sa cape, la tête baissée. Il n'osait pas la relever, ni parler, de peur de se remettre à pleurer en voyant le visage du prince de Seele.

« Shinji … Je t'en prie, regarde-moi. J'aimerai pouvoir regarder ton visage une dernière fois. »

Tout en parlant, il fit quelques pas vers lui avant de prendre gentiment son visage entre ses mains, comme la première fois.

Shinji sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

« Kaworu … mumura-t-il faiblement, je ne veux pas faire ça …

Celui-ci déposa un doux baiser sur le font du plus jeune avant de lui sourire à nouveau.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Le prince lâcha son visage et prit à la place sa main armée dans la sienne. La chaleur que ce geste lui transmettait rassura Shinji qui ferma les yeux un instant. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit Kaworu appuyer la lame du couteau qu'il tenait toujours contre son propre cou, il paniqua.

-... Kaworu ? Qu'est-ce que tu- »

…

… …

… …. …...

« K-Kaworu ? Kaworu ?! KAWORU ! »

 _Le sang coula ce jour là. La blessure qu'il avait infligé à Kaworu, il la ressentait à présent au plus profond de son cœur, là où se trouvent les cicatrices qui ne guérissent jamais._

* * *

 _L'assassinat du prince de Seele déclencha une indignation effroyable qui rallia à la fois les royaumes de Seele et Wille. En effet, il avait été découvert rapidement que le meurtrier de son Altesse avait été envoyé par l'actuelle souveraine de Nerv : Rei Ikari._

 _Le peuple de Nerv se révolta en même temps, guidé par une ancienne ministre écartée du pouvoir et exilée au royaume de Wille : Misato Katsuragi._

 _Bientôt, le royaume de Nerv fut assiégé par ses voisins et détruit de l'intérieur par son peuple fou de rage._

 _Alors que le château était sur le point d'être assiégé, Shinji pénétra dans les appartements de sa sœur bien-aimée._

« Rei, c'est une révolution : Tu dois t'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Je ne veux pas fuir. Il s'agit de **mon** royaume, ne l'oublie pas. Et puis ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant d'avoir ma tête …

Tout en parlant, elle regardait par delà sa grande fenêtre, de laquelle on pouvait distinguer la foule enragée qui hurlait vengeance. Lorsqu'elle posa enfin son regard sur son frère, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans la confusion.

Son frère était habillé d'une robe similaire à la sienne et il portait une perruque bleue ressemblant à s'y méprendre aux cheveux de Rei. La seule chose qui lui assurait qu'elle ne se trouvait pas en face d'un miroir était ses yeux bleus et le doux sourire qui ornait son visage.

-Rei. Tiens, échangeons nos vêtements. Prends ma place et court sans te retourner très, très loin d'ici dans un pays où tu serras en sécurité.

-... Grand frère, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous sommes jumeaux, tu te souviens ? Personne ne s'en rendra compte ~ !

-Ce n'est pas le problème, je ne veux pas faire ça …

Shinji prit le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur son front avant de lui sourire à nouveau.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Il lâcha son visage et poussa à la place ses vêtements de serviteur contre la poitrine de sa sœur.

-... Shinji ?

-Tu es la princesse et je suis ton serviteur : de misérables jumeaux séparés dès la naissance. Si pour te protéger de toutes les ténèbres du monde je devais me salir les mains alors je deviendrais avec plaisir le Mal incarné. Alors s'il-te-plais, souris-moi. Sois heureuse. »

* * *

 _La foule rentra dans le château. Rapidement, les assiégeants avaient gagné. Ils s'emparèrent de la princesse et décidèrent de l'exécuter ce jour même à quinze heure pile, lorsque sonneraient les cloches de l'église._

 _Jusque là, la jeune fille fut emprisonnée dans ses propres cachots, laissée seule pour se repentir de ses crimes._

 _Puis vint enfin le temps du salut._

Rei, encapuchonnée, se fraya un chemin à travers la foule en délire. Beaucoup criaient des injures à son égard, d'autres poussaient des cris de joie.

Shinji monta sur l'échafaud, semblant inébranlable. Il cala son cou à l'emplacement nécessaire et attendit son heure. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Rei dans la foule, elle semblait désespérée de le voir attaché là, à sa place.

La cloche de l'église retentit soudain et Shinji s'exclama en souriant : « Ah, c'est l'heure du thé ! »

 **Si jamais j'avais l'occasion de renaître …**

 **Alors je voudrais à nouveau …**

 **Être à tes côtés ...**

 **Mon adorable sœur.**

La lame de la guillotine tomba.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit.

Rei resta figée sur place, les yeux grands ouverts, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues pâles.

 _"Restons ensemble pour toujours."_

* * *

…

… …

… … …

Une musique au piano réveilla Shinji. Il la reconnu comme étant l' _Ode à la joie_.

Où se trouvait-il ? Aucune idée. Tout était blanc autour de lui, il n'y avait rien.

Intrigué et quelque peu inquiet, il se leva et marcha longtemps vers la source de la musique, de plus en plus proche.

C'est alors qu'il arriva dos à un homme aux cheveux argentés, qui jouait cet air au piano.

Sans se retourner, celui-ci déclara à son intention :

« Je savais que nous nous reverrions, Shinji Ikari. »

Shinji sentit son corps trembler et des larmes de joie couler sur ses joues.

« Kaworu … Kaworu ! »

Il se précipita vers le garçon plus âgé et se réfugia dans ses bras, s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

Kaworu le serra fort contre lui.

« Tout ira bien, maintenant. »


End file.
